


(Slender Aphrodite Has) Overcome Me With Longing

by ironiccowboykink



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Bathing, F/F, Gay shenanigans, Idk not much, Injury, Kissing, NO sex in this one but Carmen is definitely horny and so is Ivy, Sapphic, baths, briefly, canon typical injury, marked t for teens, no beta we die like men, sapphic as hell, sappho quotes, suggestive content, theyre naked in a bath, wlw, wlw inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironiccowboykink/pseuds/ironiccowboykink
Summary: Prompt: 5. “Listen, I enjoy this hug and all, but can you stop?”In the crooks of your body,Carmen thinks, pressing her lips hungrily to Ivy’s,I find my religion.
Relationships: Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	(Slender Aphrodite Has) Overcome Me With Longing

Carmen groans under the weight of her girlfriend, body protesting as she tries to shift comfortably under Ivy’s crushing grip. It’s too tight, too soon. Carmen is still hurting from her last mission, where a stray kick in the head from Sheena caught her off guard, and, well— subsequently so did the next dozen punches.

Her muscles riot, coloring the mottled purple and brown of dark bruises, and Ivy traces her hands over every single one of them. She’s loathe to admit that the shudder that comes from Ivy sticking her hands up her shirt is not entirely from the pain.

The mission had gone awry faster than she thought it would. When she landed in Lithuania— to steal the Quedlinburg Chronicle before V.I.L.E could— she found that Tigress had already been waiting for her. Tigress and everyone else, actually.

_“Sheena,” she smiled. “So nice to see you.”_

_Tigress unsheathed her claws, rolling her body in segments like a great beast preparing the strike. “I_ so _wish I could say the same.”_

And, well… Carmen’s headache tells her how the story ends. 

Ivy’s voice draws her back to the present. “God, Carm, I thought you died!”

A little something rushes through her at the concern in her voice. When she finally manages to peel the girl back from the crook of her neck and see her face— God, the feeling only intensifies when she looks into those blue eyes. “You know me, Ivy. Nearly invincible.”

“Did’ja get it?” Ivy asks.

She nods, carefully unfurling a crinkly and old document in her bruised hands. “‘Course I did. I would never let V.I.L.E win.”

Ivy squeezes and— ah, yeah, she full body shudders this time and it’s almost, almost from the sparks of pain.

“Listen,” Carmen gasps, because Ivy is getting that _evil_ little look in her eye and if she doesn’t stop her girlfriend soon they’re going to be getting a little too heavy for the common room. “I enjoy this, uh, _hug_ and all, but can you stop?” A wince flinches its way out of her before she can stop it and Carmen rolls a stiff shoulder. “It’s kind of, well—”

“Oh!” Ivy says, but she’s still tracing her fingers lightly where her skin meets the waistband of her pants. “Yeah, of course, Carm. Anything for you.” And her voice trails off just a little bit slower than her attention. Carmen knows she’s lost her girlfriend to the overwarm expanse of her skin. Something about getting her ass kicked always drives Ivy two types of wild; from the heated look in her eye, she can tell which feeling is at the forefront.

A breath blows over her lips as the redhead leans in to sneak a soft kiss. She melts, she really does, knees wobbling like jelly as she damn near collapses in Ivy’s arms. Carmen is weak to her. Weak to her charms and her strength and the power she holds; _sweet mother,_ Carmen thinks, _I cannot weave._ _Slender Aphrodite has overcome me with longing for a girl._

“Ew!” Zack says to her left. Just like that, the spell is broken— Carmen barely steels herself into not reacting, while Ivy visibly jolts in her arms. “Lesbians! Run!”

It’s a predictable joke, but Carmen still laughs; really, the problem is less that they’re being gay in the middle of the room and more that Carmen is being gay with his sister.

Carmen rolls her eyes anyway. “Still bisexual, Zack.”

Ivy adorably winkles her nose and sticks her tongue out at her brother. “Me too.”

He takes the scroll before letting out a huff and turning on his heel. “Does that mean I have to see it? No! Go be _bisexual_ somewhere else! I’m going to go find Shadowsan. At least someone is respectable and straight around here.”

“Shadowsan is definitely not straight,” Carmen mutters.

“You’re bisexual too, you idiot!” Ivy shouts after him.

“Not when you’re around!” He shouts back. 

Ivy blows a raspberry at the space where Zack used to be.

“C’mon,” she sighs, exasperated, but her smile is warm. “let’s get you in the shower or something.”

“So when you say shower…” Carmen starts.

Ivy’s reply is firm. “I mean bath.”

The girl barks a laugh. “What do you like so much about washing my hair?”

Ivy drags her to their shared bedroom, sitting her on the edge of the bathtub and drawing up the water. “It’s intimate,” she mumbles, face flaring a beautiful red. 

“Aww,” Carmen croons. Her voice drops to a whisper as she takes in the state of her girlfriend; frazzled, disheveled, turning pink from the top of her head to her shoulders. Her eyes follow that blush, gaze trailing all the way to where her tank top hangs loosely around her chest. “how sweet of you, babe.”

“A-anyway!” Ivy swirls her arm around in the bath, jolting away from the heat in Carmen’s stare. She can’t help but smirk at the sight of her girlfriend frantically filling the bath, dumping in her favorite scents— cinnamon and orange— and desperately trying to avoid the sight of Carmen stripping.

And of _course_ Carmen strips by herself. She can tell Ivy wants to help her by all her hovering. Carmen can’t be weak, though. Not right now. Even though her body aches and screams in protest as she moves, and pulling her arms out of her shirt brings tears to her eyes, she’s learned. She’s learned about weakness, and how it gets you hurt. Carmen will always rely on her friends and her team, but sometimes… sometimes she just has to prove it to herself. 

Also, she really wants to fuck her girlfriend. Or at least have Ivy fuck her. 

If Ivy thinks she’s too hurt to do it— bless her soul, the gentle giant— she definitely will _not_ be rough with her like she wants. Carmen knows her body and knows what it can’t handle, despite her penchant of pushing herself to her limits. So she’ll take it slow today. 

The last of her clothes hits the floor. She sinks into the too hot water, a blessed sigh escaping her lips. 

“It’s good?” Ivy asks. Her eyebrows quirk up anxiously.

“It’s good,” Carmen affirms, slipping her hand out of the soapy water to grasp Ivy’s own.

“Good. Good,” the red-head breathes. 

“You gonna keep standing there or you gonna get in with me?”

“Um…” Ivy stutters. “I’m, I’m wearing clothes still.”

“So take them off,” Carmen replies casually, stretching her arms behind her to sweep her semi wet hair up the way she knows Ivy likes. She watches the other girl’s eyes catch the arch of her back, the swell of her chest, the line of her tummy. She knows that Ivy loves every part of her, and she loves every part of Ivy, but she kind of wants Ivy to get in the freaking bath so she can love her with her hands and not her eyes.

“Uh,” Ivy says again, and Carmen affectionately rolls her eyes and splashes her with water. 

She smirks. “Oops, now you’re wet. Guess you have to get undressed, huh?”

Clearly Ivy’s brain is broken, because she blesses her girlfriend with yet another _um, ah, hmm—_ and when she hurriedly ( _finally)_ rips her clothes off, Carmen was about three seconds from just pulling her into the water, clothes and all.

Ivy sits across from Carmen, cool legs tangling with hers. The bath is still warm, though it’s not as steamy as it was before. She stares at Carmen. Carmen stares at Ivy. Her girlfriend is beautiful in the dim light of the bathroom. It does funny things to her. Prickles in her fingertips, makes her want to reach out and touch her. So Carmen does.

Her heart pulses with something, swells like a balloon in her chest as she kisses Ivy. It’s soft and sweet and makes her ribs scream as it explodes outward, expanding out the space where her heart used to be. It fills her up, colors her pink and white and red, and when she touches Ivy she bleeds into her. Love drives her on, that loosener of limbs, bittersweet creature against which nothing can be done.

 _In the crooks of your body,_ Carmen thinks, pressing her lips hungrily to Ivy’s, _I find my religion._

Automatically, Ivy falls into her girlfriend's arms. It’s so sweet, how predictable her actions are all this time; Carmen rubs her fingers up Ivy’s gracious frame, thinks of her eyes like a warm ocean, of the desire Aphrodite poured upon her lovely face. It is in the freckles that dance across her cheeks. It is in the flutter of her eyelashes against Carmen’s face. It is in the bite of her teeth, the kiss of her lips, the burn of her body like fire. 

“ _God_ ,” Carmen murmurs when she finally pulls away, words sticking to the lining of her throat. 

“Yeah,” Ivy agrees. She’s as red as her hair. It’s such a beautiful look on her, the thief can’t resist— Carmen pulls her back in by the hair for a searing kiss, fingers tangled in the nape of her neck. 

Ivy mumbles something.

“What is it?” Carmen pants.

“I love you,” she murmurs, and cools her heart of desire.

A laugh bubbles out of Carmen’s throat and— she takes Ivy’s hand again, drowning in the sensation of love swallowing her from the inside out, of too much affection to be contained in one heart, one body. She leans forward and thumps her forehead against her girlfriend’s. “I love you too, Ivy.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tunglr. @carmensandiegofficial


End file.
